Eternity's Wish: the Sequel to Serenity's Prayer
by ladylibre
Summary: COMPLETE. After surviving the events of "Serenity's Prayer," Bella is ready to join Edward and the rest of the Cullens in immortality. This six-chapter epilogue covers Bella's change and Edward's reaction to it only. ***NOT A STAND-ALONE STORY: READ "SERENITY'S PRAYER" FIRST.***
1. Chapter 1: Bad Berries?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just messing around with her characters, hopefully to your liking**

 **So. Initially this story was slated to cover Bella's transition and a host of other things. This was supposed to be an epic sequel worthy to follow the likes of "Serenity's Prayer."**

 **But in the three-plus years since I promised this sequel, I've been unable to craft a proper story line for it. And I cannot bring myself to give you any less than my absolute best.**

 **So now, this story is a six-chapter epilogue covering Bella's transition and Edward's response to it. These chapters will often read as if there's more coming, but sadly, after posting the first six chapters, I realized I had nothing else in the proverbial tank. Chapter Seven is a letter to readers who had been following this story and were waiting for an update.**

 **But even though the six chapters are less than I intended for this sequel, I love them and am so excited for you to check them out if you'd like.**

 **And if you're willing, please enjoy this brief glimpse into Bella's life as a human-turned-vampire.**

* * *

 **Eternity's Wish: Sequel to "Serenity's Prayer"**

 **Chapter 01: Bad Berries?**

 **Bella's POV**

I ran.

Ran so fast, I felt like I was flying.

Trees whipped past my face, their branches stinging my skin like the tears streaming from my eyes.

But I couldn't stop to wipe them away, couldn't stop to wonder why this was happening again, because I was too busy running for my life.

"There she is!" a snarling female voice called out from behind. "The traitorous human who killed my mate!"

"I did not kill James!" I tripped over a branch in the midst of my yelling, scrambling to my feet to take off again. "If you would just let me explain, Victoria, I could…"

"Liar!" Laurent echoed her fury. "His ashes, like ours, are on your hands."

I looked down, stunned to find my trembling fingers covered in gray soot, its sickeningly sweet stench burning my nose.

"That wasn't my fault!" I frantically scrubbed my hands on my jeans, somehow not breaking stride. "If Victoria hadn't kidnapped Charlie, then I…"

"Sure, blame me." Charlie huffed. "She lied to me, too, you know."

I came to an immediate halt, facing him with wide eyes. "Daddy?"

"Don't call me that." He spat at my feet. "Non-fatal blood disorder, my right eye. You're a liar and a murderer, and Billy Black was right."

I shook my head as the tears flowed. "Please don't say that."

"I'll tell you what he should say," Caius sneered from my left. "He should say what my foolish brother should have said when we had you cornered in Volterra." Caius slowly raised a bony finger and pointed it at me. "The sentence is death."

I sank to my knees. "No!"

As the crowd of accusers closed in on me, Emmett stepped to the front, the skin on his face disintegrating as he advanced. "That makeup melted off my face. Why couldn't you just lose your loved ones like the rest of us did?"

"I'm so sorry, Emmett."

"At last, she gets what she deserves." Lauren's nasally laugh filled my ears. "Bye-bye, Bella."

I covered my face as the angry mob pounced on me and woke up screaming my head off. Before I could get my bearings, a pair of cool hands cupped my cheeks, followed shortly a gentle whisper. "You're all right, love."

"Edward?" I blinked myself fully awake, startled by the nearness of his face. "Wh—what's going on?"

A frown creased his forehead. "You were having another nightmare."

My heart rate attempted to return to normal. "Another?"

"Your third in two days." He smoothed the hair from my face. "You want to tell me what happened?"

I looked down. "Not really."

He tipped up my chin. "No hiding, remember?"

I shook my head, but his gentle gaze made me change my mind. "I was being chased through a forest again."

"The Quileutes?"

"No. James and his coven, Caius, Lauren Mallory. And Emmett accused me of ruining his face."

"I see."

I rubbed my eyes, removing the crud from one corner. "I think we know what that means."

Edward hesitated. "We do?"

I reached behind me for a pillow. "I think it should be obvious."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Gladly. It means I shouldn't have eaten those pink berries from that God-forsaken bush on the other side of the island." I whacked his arm with the pillow. "I told you they looked suspicious!"

"As I recall…Ow!" He winced as I pummeled him. "You said they looked poisonous, which could not have been the case."

"Same..." _Whack!_ "…difference!"

"That expression is meaningless." He dodged my attempt to bop him in the head. "And I hardly forced you to consume three bowls of them. It is not my fault you have a voracious appetite."

"Maybe not." I paused my attack. "But as I recall, you rather like some of my appetites."

"Indeed, I do." He tossed the pillow across the room, his eyes darkening. "And if you'd permit me, I'd like to show you just how much I like one in particular."

"Like?"

He crawled on top of me. "Let's start there and see where it leads us."

"Your wish is my command."

No matter how many times Edward kissed me, each time felt like a dream, like the best thing that ever happened to anyone anywhere. His cool lips were slow and seeking as they covered mine, savoring each my lips as if our forever had already begun.

And I was not complaining.

Our time on Isle Esme had been incredible. On the insistence of the woman it was named after, the Cullens turned our so-called six-hour head-start into three blissful weeks. I never realized how much beauty could be contained in one place, how long I could last without television or internet access.

How many times one could make love in a day.

Though this would be our first time today, it was significant for other reasons, reasons that made me shiver beyond the sensations Edward's touch and kiss ignited in my body.

"Cold?" he murmured against my neck.

"Actually." I ran my hands through his hair. "I'm just getting warmed up."

He growled low in his throat and brought his lips to mine again, our kisses growing less patient and more passionate as the silent seconds ticked by. He dragged his hungry mouth down the column of my throat, and my knees fell apart, inviting him closer. He rolled against me with sensual deliberation, and I relished the feel of his hard, naked body against my softness. I locked my ankles around his waist, gasping softly as I met his gaze.

Every sensible thought evaporated into nothing as I looked into the ebony eyes of the man I loved. Beyond his physical beauty and unlikely inhumanity, there was something else uniquely and powerfully "him" that stole my breath every time I considered it.

He loved me.

He knew me, saw me, and loved me.

Loved me so much he wanted to keep me forever.

A sappy tear trickled from my eye, and Edward's gaze softened as a gentle finger swiped the moisture from my cheek. "I love you, too, Bella."

"How did you know?"

"I am fluent in every single thing you do." He slipped his finger into his mouth, sighing softly. "And I know love when I see and taste it."

His words elicited more tears. "Now I've ruined the moment."

"How could you when you are the moment?"

"With all this crying, you'd think I was having my period."

" _Now_ you've ruined the moment." With a light chuckle, Edward gathered my naked body, and I curled into his side, resting my head against his chest. "I cannot believe this day is here."

"I know. I was afraid it would never come."

He twirled an errant lock of hair around a finger. "Are you sure that isn't the reason?"

"The reason?"

"For your dreams." He tried to keep his voice light, but I heard his nerves. "I mean, suspicious pink berries are a possible explanation for the nightmares, but there's another, rather obvious one."

I raised my head. "Now who's ruining the moment?"

"I'm not having doubts, love. Nor do I fear you have changed your mind."

"Then what are you saying?"

He shifted his gaze to my neck, and I swore I could feel his focus on the spot where he would soon mark me for all time. "I am saying it is okay for you to be certain of your decision and afraid of its implications. And if you share those latter feelings, I will gladly listen and support you through them."

I stared at him, unable to speak. In a flash, every hurdle we survived raced through my mind, and I was stunned by how far he'd come. Edward was no longer the immortal monster so afraid of himself that he tried to leave me twice to save me from his love. He was now the man strong enough to handle every facet love had to offer, every up, down, twist, and turn through forever and beyond.

"I am not afraid of anything," I finally said. "And those dreams are nothing more than an overworked imagination with nothing better to do. I love you, I choose you, and I cannot wait to become your immortal beloved."

His nostrils flared, and he gripped my hips with possessive hands. "And I cannot wait to make you mine, Isabella. In every sense of the word."

"Then start now." I laid a hand against his cheek. "Please."

Edward rolled me onto my back, his lusty gaze never leaving mine. And with our bodies and hearts fully aligned, my vampire husband made love to his human bride for the last time.

— **SP2: EW—**

I gave myself another glance in the full-length mirror in our bedroom. My hair fell in soft waves past my shoulder, brushing against the off-the-shoulder neckline of the aquamarine dress I'd chosen for the occasion. My strappy heels were sensible yet stylish, and I smiled at the memory of Alice's jealous reaction to them.

Good thing we wore different sizes.

I stepped closer to my reflection, wanting to memorize every freckle and flaw. The faded cut on my cheek from my first and only attempt to ride a skateboard. The oblong birthmark on my left shoulder. The cold, cruel crescent on my right wrist.

I looked myself in the eye and tried to calm down, but more tears pooled against my will. I wasn't weepy by nature, but every time I thought about what would happen when I stepped out of this room, I couldn't hold myself together.

Tonight I would finally join Edward in eternity and become a vampire.

I would be his equal in all things, a full-fledged member of the Cullen clan. No longer vulnerable to human illness or frailty, I would be a woman Edward could love without restraint or fear. I would no longer tempt his thirst or test his resolve, at least not in a bad way. And I would be safe from Volturi suspicion and no longer a potential liability.

I pressed my lips together, uncertain if a sob or shout was about to escape. I glanced at the phone on my nightstand and considered making a call. I hadn't heard Charlie's voice since the day of his wedding and felt the need to connect one last human time. He was clueless about the change I would soon experience, and the knowledge of his ignorance made me wistful.

Then an image of an artificially aged Emmett rose in my mind, accompanied by the proud smiles of Edward and Rosalie, and I relaxed. Charlie would never know how much I'd changed, and he didn't need to. He only needed to protect the town of Forks, fish with Billy on occasion, and live out the rest of his happy life with his wife and daughter by his side.

I would truly get the best of both worlds.

Shaking my manicured hands to get rid of my nerves, I blew out a long, heavy breath and smiled at my reflection.

"Okay, Human Bella," I whispered. "It's time to go."

With a giddy smile, I turned away from the mirror and toward the door leading to immortality.

The hallway was as quiet as the rest of the house. Despite the persistent sunshine, there were burning candles on the wall sconces and accent tables, their soft floral scent beckoning me downstairs. My footfalls echoed on the bare floors, and I let their cadence regulate my heartbeat. This was the last time I would ever take these stairs at a human pace, and I wanted to savor each moment.

The curving staircase would lead into the foyer, and my pulse quickened at the thought of seeing Edward after a whole three hours apart. But when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was greeted by an altogether different person, their keen eyes trained on me.

 **And here we go!**

 **Do you guys like it so far? Does it feel right to you? I'm trying (and failing) not to be a Nervous Nellie about this update, so please let me know what you think!**

 **See you in three weeks! Thanks for waiting for me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Forever

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just messing around with her characters, hopefully to your liking**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for all your kind words and enthusiasm on the first chapter of EW. My heart truly overflows.**

 **Now let's see who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Welcome to Forever**

 **Bella's POV**

I blinked at my unexpected visitor, shocked and confused by their sudden appearance.

Alice stretched her short arms wide. "Surprise!"

I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except the conspicuous absence of my husband and soon-to-be sire. "What's going on?"

"It's your 'Welcome to Forever' Shower!" Alice glanced around and frowned. "Crap! I forgot something." In a flash, she disappeared and returned, a brightly-colored banner now billowing from the ceiling. "See?"

"I do now." Her enthusiasm filled the foyer...if nothing else did. "Um...is this it?"

"No, silly!" She took my hand with a grin. "We're in here."

Alice led me into the sunroom where Esme and Rosalie were waiting. There were more candles of all shapes and sizes, throw pillows and balloons galore, and more food than I could possibly eat in one night. I was so distracted upstairs I hadn't smelled a thing.

I hoped my immortal powers of observation would be stronger than that.

"We didn't know what you might be in the mood for," Esme said. "So we made all your favorites."

I glanced at Rosalie. "We?"

She inspected her manicure. "I might have chopped an onion or two."

"You planned your own wedding, so you never had a bridal shower," Alice said as she emerged on my right side. "So we thought this could be the next best thing."

"Wow, this is just…" I looked around. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you're hungry," Rosalie said. "Because I worked hard on that mushroom ravioli."

"Mushroom ravioli?"

"Edward suggested it." Esme cocked an eyebrow at my blush. "Good choice?"

I tucked a hair behind my ear. "Very good."

"Then you'll have to give us the deets on why." Alice blurred to me with a steaming bowl in her hands. "After you eat."

I had enough restraint not to repeat the mistake I made with those wonky pink berries, but everything I sampled was absolutely delicious. When my belly reached Santa-like proportions, they froze the leftovers for posterity. Rosalie popped the cork on the champagne, and Esme set a bowl of strawberries on the table beside me.

"Aw, just like _Pretty Woman_ ," Alice gushed. "How romantic!"

"A disillusioned girl becomes a Hollywood hooker because she's too ashamed to go back home?" Rosalie snorted as she poured. "Yeah, she's living the dream."

"That movie was about dreams coming true with a guy named Edward," Alice said. "And tonight we celebrate the same thing."

"Hear, hear!" Esme raised her glass, and we followed suit. "So I would like to propose an official toast to dreams coming true. Welcome to forever, Bella!"

"Welcome to forever!" We clinked glasses, and I took a small sip as I returned to the sectional.

"So..." Esme sat across from me on the sofa. "Is there anything you want to know about immortal life?"

I set my flute on the table and plucked a strawberry from the bowl. "How much time do you have?"

Alice laughed. "Pretty much forever."

"This was the other reason we wanted to do this." Rosalie relaxed against the creamy chaise. "None of us knew what we were getting into, and we don't want that to happen to you."

"You've chosen this life," Esme said. "But that doesn't mean you don't have questions. Immortality takes some getting used to, especially in a group this size."

My cheeks reddened, and Alice laughed. "I knew you were going to ask that!"

I groaned into my hands. "So please don't make me say it out loud."

"Is this about what I think it's about?" Esme asked.

"Probably." Alice couldn't stop giggling. "Bella wants to know how we deal with the lack of...let's call it 'romantic privacy'."

Rosalie snorted. "I love where your head is, _chica._ "

"I just don't get how you guys are okay with everybody else being able to hear you!" I shook my head. "The very thought of it wigs me out."

"You didn't seem to mind on our way back from Volterra," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie sat up. "What did I miss?"

I hid my face behind a pillow as Alice eagerly turned to Rosalie. "On the ride home from our private airplane hangar, Bella and Edward started going at it all hot and heavy in the backseat. Jasper got caught off-guard, bounced their feelings around the car, and…well, you can guess the rest."

"Oh my god!" Rosalie doubled over in laughter. "How far did you get?"

"Second base!" Alice said.

"Me too," I muttered.

"I'd rather not say," Esme said, earning a look of shock from me.

"Okay, that moment aside," I said. "I don't understand how you guys do that. I mean, after all this time and with all that you do...doesn't that get weird?"

"Not really," Rosalie said. "You just…tune it out."

"With your vampire senses? How can you just tune it out?"

"It's precisely because of our vampire senses that we can tune it out," Esme said. "The same ability allowing us to focus on many things at once also enables us to ignore things at will. It takes practice, of course, but after a few years, it becomes second nature."

"It's a little tougher for Jasper, Edward, and me," Alice added. "But even that can be controlled with practice."

"So don't worry your pretty head," Rosalie said. "We won't be perving on you and Eddie's little love life for the next millennia."

"I don't know how little it will be. They've got a lot of making up to do."

"Alice!" I tossed a pillow at her. "Tell me you haven't been looking into my sexual future as a vampire."

"Couldn't if I wanted to. That life won't exist until afterwards." She sipped her champagne. "I'm actually quite curious to see how things look during the transition. I've never scanned an evolving person's future before."

"Evolving," Esme said. "I like the sound of that."

"What do you all remember about the change?" I asked.

Rosalie flinched but tried to hide it. "I don't think I should answer."

"I want you to," I said. "And don't sugarcoat it."

"Pain." Her whisper was akin to a hiss. "Searing, blinding, excruciating pain, strong enough to make me forget I'd just been raped and abandoned by the man I loved. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even the most annoying, clumsy human girl in the history of the world." She looked up with a small smile. "But I didn't have a family to wake up to, at least not that I knew of. So at least that part's different for you."

"Edward's topping off his tank right now," Alice said. "So he won't have to leave your side."

I turned to Esme. "And Carlisle stayed with you, right?"

"From what Edward told me, yes. But like Rosalie, I only remember the pain. But it all became worth it when I woke up to Carlisle. One look in his eyes, and I knew."

She didn't need to complete the thought. "Yeah."

"I'm grateful not to remember anything before my first vision of Jasper," Alice said thoughtfully. "But I don't think you'll have that problem."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because your change won't be traumatic," Rosalie said. "There won't be any part of your immortal self that wants to forget your former life. Makes keeping your human memories easier."

"That's another thing that makes you unique," Esme added. "You made total peace with your human life before change."

"Not total peace." I glanced out the window. "Renee has no idea what's happening."

"Renee has no idea what day it is half the time," Rosalie said. "Don't worry about her."

"I'm not worried, exactly."

"Then what is it?" Esme asked.

I set down my glass. "I feel like I'm getting off too easily. Especially considering everything the rest of you went through, I wonder if it's fair that I get to have this awesome immortal life without really losing anything."

I expected Rosalie to mock me or Alice to wave off my concerns. But the room fell starkly silent, and I wondered what they were thinking.

"Everyone has a different path," Esme said eventually. "And we have learned not to resent each other's blessings because they also come with their own burdens."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know how immortality will affect you yet," Rosalie said. "And based on Jasper's experiences, there are all kinds of unpleasant possibilities."

I vaguely remembered Edward saying something about this but not much. "Like what?"

"Vampires are strongest in their first year of birth," she said. "Their thirst the most uncontrollable. And depending on how they adjust to their new bodies and abilities, that first year can be downright hellacious."

"But don't worry." Esme came to my side and patted my knee. "Not only are you making this decision with a clear head and heart, but you will wake up to a family that loves you. No matter what happens on the other side of this, you won't be alone. So everything will be fine."

I laid my hand atop hers. "Thank you. And thank you, Rosalie, for being honest."

She nodded. "I'll never be anything less."

Alice waited a beat then clapped her hands. "Enough with the heavy. This is supposed to be a party! So let's get down!" She blurred to the stereo and a thumping dance beat filled the room. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Esme laughed as Alice jumped on a table. "Who's with me?"

We glanced at each other, and when Alice fixed us with a full-on pout, I took her extended hand. "Don't let me fall."

"She wouldn't dare," a familiar smooth voice said, and I halted in my tracks. Edward stood at the edge of the room in a simple white dress shirt and khaki pants.

And looking so sexy I almost lost my balance.

I found myself away from the table and walking toward him without conscious thought. "Hi."

"Hi." His gaze traveled slowly over my dress, the flash in his eyes making me shiver. "Can we crash this party?"

"You can crash my party anytime," I said, leaning in for a kiss.

"On the table top?" Emmett blurred into the room, jumping on the table with Alice. "All right!"

Esme sighed at the creaking furniture. "I just bought that."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "I'll buy as many as it takes."

Jasper joined Rosalie on the sofa as Emmett twirled Alice above his head. "Why are we with them again?" he asked.

"Free entertainment and great sex." Rosalie shook her head as Alice flipped onto Emmett's shoulders. "Not necessarily in that order."

Alice's squeals of delight filled the room, igniting Rosalie's playful jealousy. Jasper caught wind of her feelings and grabbed Alice from his brother. "My turn," he said.

Infectious joy filled my heart as the eight of us danced and laughed the evening away. The eclectic playlist gradually reduced in speed and energy, and by the time the moon rose over the ocean, the opening strings to my lullaby were playing.

Edward paused in our slow dance to look into my eyes. "It's time, love."

"Is it?"

He nodded, rubbing my arms with tender hands. "Are you ready?"

I didn't blink or hesitate. "I was born ready."

He kissed me softly. "Then let's go."

* * *

 **Okay, kids. It's about to go down!**

 **How did you like Bella's shower? Let me know, and I'll see you in a few weeks! XO**


	3. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just messing around with her characters, hopefully to your liking**

 **Sorry for the slight delay, but I have a reeeeally good reason that I share in my closing A/N.**

 **In any case, here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: A Beautiful Goodbye**

 **Bella's POV**

Edward led me out of the sunroom and toward the stairs. I felt the loving gazes of our family behind me and turned to face them.

"You cannot know what tonight means to me. To be chosen and wanted after so many years of putting other people first." I squeezed Edward's hand to keep from crying. "I don't know how to thank you."

Six pairs of golden eyes shimmered back at me, and though no one spoke, I understood their feelings perfectly. Each of them represented something different, some piece of me I hadn't known was missing and could never again live without:

Emmett, my strength and protection.

Rosalie, my bravery and boldness.

Jasper, my sensitivity and temperance.

Alice, my foresight and optimism.

Esme, my compassion and patience.

Carlisle, my compass and wisdom.

And Edward, my eternal everything.

"I don't want to belabor the point," Carlisle said, clearing his throat. "But before you embark on this journey, could we all hold hands?"

"Just like New Year's Eve!" Alice squealed.

Esme smiled as we closed the circle. "The night we learned of your decision."

"Still kinda pissed that you lied about the meaning of that tattoo," Rosalie muttered as she took my free hand. "But you'll have an eternity to make amends."

Edward shook his head with a short laugh. "Of course you make this about you."

"Like you didn't make my change about you," she huffs. " _Rosalie Hale? You cannot be serious!"_

I chuckled at this perfect preview of my next thousand years. "Nice impression."

"Why, thank you." Rosalie bowed her head. "I've been practicing."

"If all hearts and minds are clear." Carlisle stood opposite us in the circle. "I wanted to share something I discovered in my devotional time this morning."

"Oh, yes." Esme smiled. "This is beautiful."

"Everything God designs has a divine purpose, even the numbers," Carlisle said. "Many people know seven is the number of completion. But do you know what eight represents?"

I shook my head, but Edward replied, "New beginnings."

Carlisle beamed as Jasper bounced our wonder around the room. "You are starting a life as a vampire, Bella," Carlisle said. "But tonight marks a new start for all of us."

"Yeah, if we'd let them get to it," Emmett murmured.

"Hear, hear!" Alice said. "There will be time enough to talk later. Right now, we need to leave so they can do what they need to do."

Carlisle gaped at Alice. "Are _you_ telling _me_ to show some restraint?"

"See?" Emmett grinned. "New beginnings!"

Laughter diffused the well of emotions threatening to overtake me, and I hugged each of them before one by one, they paired up and walked out the back door.

Threading our fingers together in the wake of their departure, I angled my head toward the stairs. "Shall we?"

Edward's eyes flashed. "I thought you'd never ask."

We took the stairs slowly, our gazes locked and loaded. Though our bedroom seemed an obvious location, I wanted to use an unfamiliar room. Our hearts were certain, but the process was not, and I didn't want to sully the amazing memories from that room with potential unpleasantness.

But we had a plan just in case.

Alice would be watching, and Jasper was monitoring Edward's emotions. The minute either of them saw or felt anything dangerously amiss, Emmett would fly in and remove Edward. If the venom had yet to spread, Carlisle would come in to finish the job.

I was praying it wouldn't come to that. For as important as my change was to me, it was doubly important to Edward. Not only because the transition would grant him an unbreakable version of me, but more importantly because he was changing me. So he was concerned not only about the product but the process.

He wanted it to be perfect.

As we reached the room at the end of the hallway, I was about to say that the guarantee of becoming his immortal equal was the only perfection I needed. But when I walked into the room, my mouth dropped open.

Throughout the room, pictures of our life together were propped on easels of various sizes. Though totally surprised by the gesture, some of the images I would have expected in a montage like this: Our first and only prom, my booted foot mercifully hidden from view; assorted shots from our wedding, including one of the entire family; Edward and me at graduation, my cheeks flushed as Renee embarrassed herself just outside the frame; and a slew of pics from our few weeks alone on the island, some barely suitable for public view.

But others took me by surprise as I hadn't known they existed: the two of us wearing matching smile in the ice cream parlor on our double date with Ben and Angela; Edward and me at the foot of the stairs before the Harvest Ball, his heated gaze practically melting the camera; me curled on my side in slumber in our honeymoon bed at the cottage, the serenity on my face unmistakable; Charlie and me dancing at his wedding, Madeleine's watery smile in the background.

And a shot of me as I descended the stairs tonight, anticipation lighting my face.

Madeleine's tears were no match for mine as I turned to face my husband. He finished lighting the last of the candles as the intro to our wedding song swelled around us.

"How…" I walked to each photo, stunned by the array of emotions they captured. "How did you get these?"

"Esme and Alice, mostly," he said. "Though the honeymoon photo is mine. It's my favorite."

"Why? You watch me sleep all the time."

"Yes." He tucked an errant lock of hair behind my ear. "But that was the first time I watched you sleep as my wife, and the wonder of it had to be captured on film."

I shook my head in wonder. "I cannot believe you did this."

"Do you not yet know?" His warm smile set my heart ablaze. "There is nothing I would not do for you."

I was too overcome to say more but thankfully didn't have to. Edward reached for my hands and led me to the center of the space, enveloping me in his embrace. I melted into him, marveling that in a few days, the physical differences between us would forever disappear.

And I couldn't wait.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured near my head.

"How do you know I'm thinking about anything special?"

"Because you're breathing." He chuckled, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "And your heart rate changed."

"I was actually thinking that I can't wait until you won't be able to use my body against me."

"On that, we agree." He twirled me around and brought me closer. "I would much rather use your body against _me_."

I swatted his arm, my thoughts racing ahead. "How long do you think we'll be…you know…"

"I do know, but I love hearing you say it."

"Dirty bird." His hands roamed my back, their light touches stealing my train of thought. "I'll never be able to answer if you keep that up."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Not a bit. But I am being rude. Please." He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Please ask your question and be as explicit as possible."

I felt my cheeks warm at his bold gaze but didn't blink. "How long do you think we'll want to have tons of hot monkey sex every time we're within a mile of each other?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "I still cannot believe they said that to you."

"High school girls are vicious."

"They were jealous," he amended. "I could hear their thoughts, remember?"

"I remember. I also remember Brittany's words to me that weekend." I looked into his eyes again. "They gave me the courage to admit I wanted to marry you."

"Thank God for Brittany Young," he said somberly. "May she ever rest in peace."

I laid my head against his chest as he held me tighter, the memory of the sweet girl we'd lost sobering my thoughts. Brittany never got to fall in love or get married, but I would live and love with Edward long enough for both of us.

An eternity, starting tonight.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

He kissed my temple. "And I love you."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you." He raised his head to stare at me. "For making this the last night of my human life. I cannot wait to wake up as your immortal equal."

Edward's gaze narrowed as his gaze dropped to my lips, and my eyes slid closed in anticipation.

There were no words for this moment nor were any needed. He held me with profound tenderness, cupping my face as if afraid I would break. Each kiss was a promise, a vow sealed in annals of time, and I savored each one for the gift that it was.

I stood in tiptoe to deepen the kiss, and Edward groaned into my mouth, causing me to shiver. His hands left my face to skim down my arms and around my waist, cinching me against his frame. I locked my arms around his neck, and he walked us backwards, his lips moving against mine with heated intent.

I hadn't noticed the bed on the far side of the room, but it yielded beneath me as Edward laid me upon it. He rested his hand at my waist, kissing and nipping my lips until I was dizzy with need. And though my bated breath and quivering limbs suggested romantic need, there was one desire stronger than the rest.

And I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward…"

His voice was buried in my neck. "Yes?"

"I'm ready."

He paused, raising his head ever so slowly. "You're ready?"

"Yes." I cupped his face, searing my request onto his heart. "Make me yours forever."

"Oh, my love…" Edward's golden gaze darkened, his eyes glazed over as if fighting tears. "I..."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, his long lashes tickling my warming skin. I tried to keep my eyes open, not wanting to miss a minute of my last human moments. But the gentleness of his kiss unleashed such a flurry of emotion in me that my eyes fluttered shut on a sigh. He kissed my eyelids, the tip of my nose, both cheeks, and finally my lips.

"I love you," he whispered brokenly. "So, so much."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

He rested his forehead against mine, somehow breathing hard despite not needing to breathe at all. His shuddering exhales let me know he was nervous, and I took his hand and laid it atop my chest.

"Even after my heart falls silent," I murmured. "It will forever beat for only you."

"Bella, love. I…" He groaned, the sound full of anguish. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"But the venom… it's going to burn and it…"

"Do you remember Mason and Annabelle?"

At the mention of our imaginary children, his head jerked back. "Of course I do."

"Do you understand how pregnancy works?"

He frowned in confusion but nodded.

"Well." I sat up slightly, leaning on my forearms. "If I were human and preparing to have them, the birth would hurt, wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"And there would be nothing you could do to prevent that, right?"

He shook his head. "There are drugs and epidurals and…"

"But at some point, love, I would have to push." I smiled at him. "And though you would be right there, holding my hand as I called you every filthy name I could think of, there would be nothing you could do about it, right?"

He dragged a hand down his face. "Right."

"So here's the only question that matters." I waited for him to meet my gaze. "Would the pain be worth it?"

He stared at me, the love in his eyes finally overtaking the fear. "More than I could say."

"Okay, then." I laid back down on the bed, keeping my eyes on his. "It's time to birth the new Bella."

Edward watched me with hooded lids, licking his lips with another shake of his head. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen."

"As I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I winked. "See you on the other side."

Edward nodded, and I closed my eyes as he leaned in to kiss me again, his resolve kindling fresh fire in my belly. His mouth moved against mine with passion and patience, and I devoured every ounce of love he poured into each kiss.

With a final press against my human lips, he turned my head to one side, dragging a gentle finger down the smooth slope of my neck. Circling the chosen spot with delicate strokes, Edward whispered one last "I love you" and bent to my neck.

If I expected him to bite me right away, then I didn't know my husband at all.

Edward kissed me there slowly, moaning my name with each pass of his mouth and tongue. He idled there, coaxing me into seduced submission, but my racing heart could not contain its excitement. Edward's kisses grew more insistent, and as his teeth grazed my neck, we both inhaled sharply.

The moment was here, and we both knew it.

"Bella," he growled. "Forgive me for what must come."

"I already have," I panted in his ear. "Please, Edward. Now."

He nodded, swallowing hard. "I love you."

"As I love you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath as Edward's teeth pierced my skin.

And that's when I let out my first and only scream.

* * *

 **And so it begins...**

 **And... in case you aren't following my other WIP "The Last Word"... I am thrilled to announce that the Kindle version of my debut novel, "Another 4.0," is now available on Amazon! The print version will be out soon, but I am thrilled to finally share this labor of love with you. Just search for "Another 4.0" on Amazon—it's the first item that comes up!—and thank you so much for your support!**

 **See you in a few weeks with the view from Bella's change! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just trying to finish what I started with Serenity's Prayer :)**

 **One of you quite accurately guessed what would happen in this chapter... probably because you know me (and my Edward) so well, LOL!**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoy this first update from his POV!**

* * *

 **Eternity's Wish**

 **Chapter 04: The Waiting Game**

 **Edward's POV**

"Can you see anything?" I asked.

"No," Alice said. "As I explained before, Bella is in transition and technically doesn't exist right now. And I cannot see the future of someone who doesn't exist."

"How can she not exist?" I smoothed the hair out of Bella's agonized face. "She's right here. She's here, and she's sweating, and she's hurting, and she's… she's right here."

"I know, Edward. But that's not how this works."

I shook my head, as much at her verbal reply as in response to the thoughts she was all but shouting. She wasn't helping. None of them were, and their indifference to Bella's suffering was more than I could handle.

"Carlisle?"

"She's fine, son." He didn't look up from his protective perch on the other side of the bed. "Thrashing is normal, you know that."

My eager gaze scanned her face. "But she's been…"

"Silent for nine hours and six minutes. And that's okay."

I glanced at the full syringe on the table by the window. "Maybe we should try the morphine again. See if maybe…"

"We tried that five times, remember?" His calm voice was full of regret. "The venom burned it off, the same as it does with any liquids in her system."

"But I…"

"Medicine can't help her now, Edward," Esme said. "But hearing your voice would."

"She hears my voice."

"I mean hearing that you love her, hearing all the plans you've made for your life together. That will give her the strength to see this through."

"Esme's right," Alice said.

"How would you know?" I snarled. "You don't even remember your change."

"If snapping at me makes you feel better." She flipped a page in her fashion magazine. "Then have at it."

My forehead came to rest against the back of Bella's trembling hand. "I don't understand you people."

"We're trying to help you." Esme rubbed my shoulder. "Give you some perspective."

"Perspective?"

"Yes. You're too close to the situation to see things clearly…"

"And you're not close enough." I shrugged out of my mother's embrace, scooting closer to Bella. A cloak of calm blanketed my brain, and I hissed. "Don't help me, Jasper."

The cloak receded, and I heard and ignored his mental confusion. _It doesn't have to be this way, brother._

"Leave me be," I said aloud. "This is not your fight."

"Son," Carlisle said. "There's nothing you can do for her."

"Yes, there is." I kissed the back of her hand. "I can be here. I can be here and bear witness and suffer with her."

As I peppered Bella's skin with apologies, the hand I was holding suddenly spasmed and crashed into my face, the sickening crunch of bone echoing in the room.

"Bella!" I cried, dropping her hand. "I am so sorry!"

"Let me see it." Carlisle blurred to my side of the room, cradling her hand to inspect her fingers. "No real harm done. And the venom will heal any internal injuries I can't see." He rested her hand atop her seizing chest. "She's fine."

"Edward, honey." Esme tried my shoulders again. "You should move."

"I am not leaving her."

"Do you really want to watch her continue breaking bones against your skin?" she whispered. "That can't be easy for you."

"This shouldn't be easy for me!" I knocked my chair to the floor as I stood. "This angel, this perfect woman who loved me enough to give up her life to stay with me is burning to death from the inside out. Why should this be easy for me?"

"You know that's not what she meant," Carlisle said gently. "No need to twist her words."

His disappointment in my reaction rose in his mind, but I shook off my awareness of it. "This should not be easy for me," I muttered.

"Why don't you go for a run?" Alice peered out the window. "The sun will rise soon, and you always loved the display of colors."

"I will wait to watch the sunrise with Bella."

"You could go for a swim," Esme said. "Nothing like drowning your sorrows in water."

"No." I straightened the chair to resume my vigil. "I am staying here."

"Enough!" Rosalie marched into the room and straight to my chair. "Get up."

"Rosalie, I am really not in the mood for your…"

"And I am not asking." She gripped my arm and yanked me out of the chair. "Let's go."

I struggled against her to no avail, my emotional weariness giving her a physical advantage. Her thoughts were blocked, so I had no clue what this was about. And I was in no mood to figure it out. "Rosalie, I am warning you."

"And I am not asking."

She stormed out of the room at annoyed-human speed, leaving the door open. Directing my ire at Rosalie was as natural to me as breathing, and I hurled a mental torrent of obscenities at her.

But when Bella's left leg jerked against the bed, nearly kicking Alice in the face, I sighed in resignation. Staying here was not helping, and I couldn't bear the weight of my family's pity any longer.

"Tie her down," I whispered to Carlisle. "Maybe that will help."

He nodded, his golden eyes shining with concern. "That's a good idea."

I turned away from him and set the upended chair against the far wall. "I won't be gone long."

As I followed her outside, Rosalie's thoughts did not turn smug as expected. Instead she sang 80s TV theme songs in her head and led me away from the house. The view was spectacular even at dark-thirty in the morning, and I paused in wonder as we reached the edge of the beach.

 _Oh, Bella. Please survive so we can see this together._

Rosalie continued her trek across the pristine sand, and by the time I reached her on the other side of the island, our family's thoughts disappeared from my mind. The silence was so peaceful I could have cried.

"Thank you for this," I said at length. "I needed to get away from them."

"I didn't do this to get you away from them. I did this to get you away from Bella."

"What?"

"Not like that. You're not the only one who's changed in the past two years." She smoothed the back of her skirt and sat atop a large rock. "I had to get you away from Bella so you could be honest."

"About what?"

"About why you're really upset."

I turned toward the water. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." She removed her shoes and set them beside the rock. "And I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk about it."

"This is stupid."

"Then go back to the house. Go torture yourself at Bella's bedside with our clueless family staring at you. I just hope you can keep up this charade for the next thousand years because…"

"Why are you doing this?" I whirled around, blowing my fury all over her. "What business is it of yours?"

"In case you haven't noticed, your business is our business."

Our mobilization against James and Victoria rose in her mind, but I brushed it aside. "That was different."

"No, that's how our family works. We're like dominoes. If something happens to one of us, it affects us all." Her golden eyes darkened. "Did you learn nothing from Bella's birthday party?"

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't regressed as far as that."

"Not yet," she murmured. "But if you don't deal with this now, guilt will eat you alive and Bella will have changed for nothing."

"How can you…"

"Think about it: could you really love her the way you long to, the way she deserves, with this weight lodged in your heart? Could you enjoy the reality of finally having an immortal mate feeling like you do now?" She tucked her hair behind her ears. "It won't work, Edward."

I turned back to the water, an ocean of fury and futility churning inside me. My hands clenched into fists so tight, I feared I might break my hand.

Like Bella almost broke hers against my face a few minutes ago.

I fell to the ground with a roar, shaking the very ground beneath us. Rosalie held her skirt at the ankles as my outburst kicked up the wind. Her thoughts hummed with somber satisfaction, and I heard her mental attempts to soothe me.

 _It's okay, Edward. You can tell me._

Her compassion was my undoing, and the winds and I stopped raging. Unable to keep still, I blurred to my feet and paced, feeling Rosalie's focus somewhere to my left.

"It was…" I swallowed my past the lump in my throat. "Killing her was…There aren't words."

"Nor should there be."

"And she was so brave. The whole time, she was reassuring me and loving me and telling me she knew I could do it. That she felt safe with me."

"She was safe with you."

"No, she wasn't." I dragged blackened eyes to my first sister. "Not the way she thought. Not with the way I felt."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"You watched me die, Edward. You saw me battle back from the trauma those animals inflicted on me and stood silently by as I rebuilt myself brick by brick." Her gaze burned with sincerity. "There is nothing you can't tell me."

"But what if…"

"Edward." She leaned forward. "Tell me."

"I liked it! Okay?" I tore my hands through my hair, surprised I hadn't snatched myself bald. "I bit into Bella's warm, fragile skin, and I liked it! Her blood flooded my mouth, its rich, fragrant flavors danced on my waiting tongue, and God help me, I loved it! I loved killing her, okay?"

The admission took the fight out of me, and I buried my face in my hands as I fell to the ground.

"How could I do that? How could I claim to love Bella and relish the act of killing her? What kind of love is that?"

"It's all right," Rosalie said.

"No, it's not." I dragged a hand across my mouth. "Maybe this is a sign that I've been fooling myself all this time."

"What?"

"Maybe I don't know what love is. Maybe all of this has just been…"

"Okay, now I have to stop you."

I looked up in confusion. "I thought you wanted me to get it out."

"I wanted you to admit what you did and how terrible you felt about it. But I cannot allow this." She rose from the rock and knelt before me. "Not after everything you've done."

"I know. I've made a terrible mess, and…"

"No, Edward. I mean, everything you've done to be with Bella, to beat the odds and arrive at a place where she was willing to sacrifice her humanity to stay with you forever."

"To stay with a monster who was aroused by killing her."

"Aroused?"

I cursed under my breath. "Forget it."

"I won't forget it." She lifted my chin with a tender hand, the first time she'd ever done so. "And neither should you."

"I don't understand."

She smiled softly. "Edward, how much do you know about the act of mating for vampires?"

"More than I should, thanks to the likes of you."

"What is the signature component of that act, the thing that makes it different than how your consummated your marriage?"

I scooted back. "I don't want to talk about that with you."

"I'm keeping my imagination all the way out of this, okay? But I need you to really think about the distinction between the two."

"Other than the lack of physical limitations, there really is no difference."

"Really?" She leaned to one side, baring her flawless neck. "No difference?"

"I don't see anything there and don't see the point of this... Oh." I groaned with an unwanted memory. "That's where Emmett likes to…"

"Mark me during his... when he reaches the point of...well, you know." She cleared her throat. "That's also where Carlisle bites Esme, and Jasper bites Alice."

"So?"

"That's the mating spot, Edward," Rosalie said. "And it's no accident you chose to bite Bella there. From what I was told, Carlisle bit Esme there but chose a different location for you and me."

The clarity was interesting but of little comfort. "None of that excuses that I enjoyed killing her."

"No, Edward. Don't you see? You didn't enjoy the act of killing her. You enjoyed the act of claiming her, of securing her position as your mate."

I shook my head. "You're just trying to let me off the hook."

"Does that sound like something I'd do? Listen, you weren't killing Bella: you were changing her."

"But she had to die for that to happen."

"A human death, not a permanent one. And you guided her safely to the other side of that death."

"But her blood, Rose." I raised my agonized gaze to hers. "I loved the taste of it."

"Does that surprise you?"

"I know she's my singer, but I thought we'd gotten past that."

"Edward, Bella is your mate, your perfect counterpart in every possible way." She leaned forward. "Wouldn't her blood be as appealing as the rest of her?"

"What?"

She smiled softly. "Think about it."

I gave her words a chance to sink in, blinking stupidly as they slowly hit their mental mark. "Are you... are you saying I'm attracted to her blood because she's my mate? Did you… I mean, when you found Emmett, did you…"

"Feel the same way? Not exactly. His blood didn't make me flee the state, but it called to me." She laced her fingers together in her lap. "And in more ways than one."

Though I hadn't been consciously paying attention, an image of Bella's kitchen rose in my sister's mind. She and Bella were sitting at the table in what appeared to be deep conversation. The memory surprised me, but as Rosalie didn't mention it, I decided not to inquire.

"…but the temptation to kill Emmett was strong, and until tonight, I blamed that desire on sheer bloodlust." Her gaze was kind. "But after watching you with Bella tonight… knowing everything you endured to get here, I realized there was a simpler explanation that made more sense."

"So if vampires mate with humans," I said. "Then they are naturally attracted to their blood."

"It's not a foolproof theory. I mean, look at Carlisle and Esme." She offered a small smile. "But it happened to me, and it happened to you. And I think you and I are special enough to warrant our own rule."

I stared at Rosalie as she plucked grains of sand from her skirt, her eyes downcast to give me space.

"So I didn't enjoy killing Bella because I'm a monster."

"No."

"I enjoyed biting her because that's how we mate."

"Yes."

"And I didn't enjoy her blood because I'm a monster."

"Or because she's your singer."

The pressure in my chest receded to a whisper. "I enjoyed it because she's my mate."

"Yes." She brushed her hands together. "And you should go back to your mate because she needs you."

"She needs me." I leapt to my feet. "And I should go back."

"And stop repeating everything I say."

I started to leave then turned to face her. "Rosalie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm glad Carlisle didn't let you die."

Rosalie gasped, her golden gaze flicking sharply to mine. Her mind whirred with a bevy of words, but she only closed her eyes and nodded. "Now go away."

With a grateful grin, I sped back to the house, leaving my doubts behind me. Bella wasn't due to awaken for another two days, sooner if her penchant for defying the odds continued in immortality. But whenever she opened her eyes, I would be the first thing she laid them on, thanks to Rosalie talking some sense into me.

The thought brought me up short, and I finished my journey toward the house with a fresh perspective on my first sister. Though I'd known her most of my immortal life, moments like these made me wonder if I knew her at all. The one most in favor of killing Bella had once again become instrumental in my quest to have Bella for all eternity.

Would wonders never cease?

As I entered the house, Emmett met me in the foyer. He'd kept his distance since Bella's change, but his thoughts revealed the depth of his concern.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. "I don't want to throw you out."

"Yes, thanks to your bride." I glanced toward the beach where I'd left her. "She set me straight on a few things."

"Good. And, hey." He clapped a meaty hand on my shoulder. "Bella's gonna be fine. She always is."

I nodded as he blurred out of the door and onto the beach, his thoughts full of love for his wife. I turned my attention toward mine and reentered her room with a much different attitude.

Jasper must have tipped them off to my change in mood, for my parents weren't anxious as they'd been when I left. But that didn't stop them from approaching me with eager eyes. "Everything all right?" Esme asked.

"Yes." My smile was genuine. "That talk with Rosalie helped more than I expected."

Carlisle grinned. "I knew the two of you would make a good team."

I rolled my eyes with a short laugh. "I wouldn't go that far." I approached the bed where my sleeping beauty lay. "How is she?"

"Hanging on strong," Esme said. "She's a fighter."

"With a long way to go," Carlisle added. "The worst is yet to come."

"I know." I slid my stool closer to the bed but out of Bella's reach. "And I will be right here when she wakes up."

And two-and-a-half very long days later, I was.

* * *

 **Y'all know I love any excuse for a powerful Roseward scene! What did you think?**

 **I won't be back before Thursday, so Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans! With everything going awry in this country, it's refreshing to just get together and have a good time with some good food.**

 **Like some "beans, greens, potatoes, tomatoes, chicken, turkey, chicken... YOU NAAAAAAME IT!"**

 **(Sorry, I had to!)**

 **Anyway, just in case you** **aren't terribly excited about the coming holiday or feel under-appreciated, know that I am deeply grateful for you and will be wishing you on that day and always.**

 **See you in a few weeks! XO**


	5. Chapter 5: Awakenings

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything in the Twiverse. I'm just trying to finish what I started with Serenity's Prayer :)**

 **Thank you for your patience! Ever since my novel came out, all these insecurities about my writing in general are rising up. So I'm side-eyeing myself right now, like, "You don't have what it takes to write a sequel to your most popular story, so you shouldn't have bothered." I'm working on silencing that voice, I really am, so thanks for holding my hand while I do.**

 **Anyway... someone's finally awake! Let's check in with her.**

* * *

 **Eternity's Wish**

 **Chapter 05: Awakenings**

 **Bella's POV**

When I was in kindergarten, we did an in-class science project about irreversible change. Miss Adams—she had a kind voice and beautiful, brown locs—gave each child a grape and had us place them under a heat lamp. We were supposed to monitor their progress to see how long it took them to turn into raisins.

But a blue-eyed girl in my class...I think her name was Jasmine...burst into tears and said she couldn't do it. Miss Adams was confused because Jasmine loved raisins and brought them with her lunch all the time. And Jasmine said it was cruel to burn those grapes alive. Miss Adams respected her objection and made her responsible for creating the class bar graph instead. Jasmine never brought raisins to school again, and the rest of the class thought Jasmine was exceptionally kind. I thought Jasmine was an idiot for pitying a stupid grape.

Until I spent three long days dying a slow, flaming death while my family looked on and charted my progress.

Now I wanted to find Jasmine and apologize for resenting her all these years.

But as strong as the desire to find Jasmine was, the more important point is that I remembered Jasmine and Miss Adams and the grape and elementary school because it meant something else.

It meant I survived.

I survived my death!

And I remembered.

 _God_ , did I remember!

And to quote Rosalie for the first time in this life or any other, I remembered pain.

Actually, no.

 _Pain_ wasn't strong enough to convey what I remembered. _Being burned alive from the inside out_ comes close, but it didn't encompass the feeling of being slowly suffocated when my lungs stopped working. It didn't capture the blanketing panic that seized my heart when my senses went in and out, when I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything, or when I could hear Edward's voice but not understand what he was saying.

Edward.

 _Oh, Edward, my darling._

 _I know. And it's okay._

In my human life, I'd memorized Edward's movements, his every sigh and sound. And as he held my human body in his arms, brave yet afraid, I felt hesitation as his gentle sucking against my neck intensified. I felt the shift in his grip as his teeth grazed my neck, and the tension in his body when he finally sliced through my skin.

And though life as I knew changed in that instant, I also felt the depth of his need as my blood filled his mouth and he groaned in primal ecstasy.

Edward... filling me with his immortal essence, tasting my blood on his tongue... how could he not be aroused? How could he not find pleasure in the act that would make me his... _uniquely his_... forever? It was as if we consummated our love in that moment—exchanging his venom for my willingness to be his victim—and came together.

 _Mmm... consummate_...

 _No, focus, Bella._

 _Come back to that in a minute._

Strange how my mind worked now. I was having several conversations with myself at once, unable to latch onto any one thing for any useful length of time. Which was fine, I guess, because time no longer mattered. I was ageless, timeless, and had eternity to figure it all out.

How on earth did Alice forget the pain of her change? I'd have to ask her that.

How did Carlisle have the strength to witness this process five different times? He really was a saint.

And was this the fifth or sixth time that Magnificent Frigatebird skimmed the shoreline? It must have a fish in its sights but hasn't been able to grab it. Because it's flapping flight has been distracting me since I woke up.

 _Wait. I can hear a bird on the beach?_

 _Holy crap, I can hear everything!_

 _Dust mites in the air._

 _The calling of a different bird on the other side of the island._

 _And I think I've been hearing everything since I woke up._

 _Woke up._

 _Wait, I'm awake?_

 _I'm awake!_

 _I'm awake which means I survived._

 _But I knew that._

 _Right, I remembered and survived and remembered Jasmine and the raisin._

 _I'll never eat raisins again. But that's okay because they weren't that good._

 _I'll miss chocolate though. And corn dogs._

 _And fish._

 _Well, not fish._

 _But I'll fake it for Charlie._

 _Charlie! I'll get to see Charlie!_

 _Because of Rosalie._

 _And Edward._

 _Edward..._

 _Edward._

 _I want to see Edward._

"She's awake," Carlisle whispered. At least, he thought he did, forgetting my hearing was as good or better than his. "See how her lashes flutter?"

"I've never seen someone go from human to vampire before." Emmett's voice was full of awe. "It's incredible."

"How do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I mean..." He must have paused to think about it. "She looks like Bella, just like Bella, but she's also..."

"More," Edward said. "She's more."

With my eyes still shut, I turned toward the sound of his velvety voice, and the room gasped.

"She _is_ awake!" Alice cried. "God, I think I'm gonna faint!"

"Well, do it somewhere else." I heard a sweep of fabric as Rosalie spoke, and I assumed she stood up. "We're leaving."

"What?" Alice asked.

"They've had a long three days with all of us hovering," Rosalie said. "But their first moments together should be private."

The room fell silent, well, as silent as grumbling vampires could be.

"You're a good girl, Rosalie Hale," Jasper drawled.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone," Rosalie said. "Let's go."

My family took its leave as ordered, mumbling excitedly as they departed. I heard their every step with perfect clarity as they reached the hall, and to my surprise, I could still hear them when they reached the first floor... and the end of the front walk... and for a quarter-mile on the beach.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Edward murmured, arresting my full attention. "The ability to hear so much so clearly."

I swallowed out of human habit, realizing that despite my nerves and a faint tickle in the back of my throat, my vocal chords were lubricated and loose. I licked my lips, the speed of the movement startling even me, and concentrated on saying my first word as a vampire.

"Edward?"

We gasped together—me at the low, rich quality of my voice and him for reasons I would have to glean at another time—but I didn't open my eyes.

"Bella?" My silent heart soared at the sound of his voice, hearing every nuance of feeling he put there. "You're here?"

"Yes." I thought my face would shatter with the strength of my smile. "I'm here."

"Oh, baby..." His voice deepened with feeling. "Then let me see you, love."

Without conscious thought and faster than I thought possible, I opened my eyes.

And the world stopped turning.

Edward was...

Edward was...

Here.

Edward was here.

He was here, and he was exquisite, glorious even, more beautiful than my human eyes had ever seen. With my gifted sight, I saw him as he truly was—every scar and sacrifice, all his pride and pain displayed on the flawless canvass of his face.

And in his eyes...

 _God, his eyes..._

The love in his eyes made my frozen heart melt, and I was so overwhelmed I honestly feared I might die all over again.

"Edward."

"Bella." He raised a hand to cup my cheek, his luminous eyes sparkling with a joy that made me breathless. "My glorious love..."

His cool hand rested on my face and I gasped. Because his hand wasn't cool like I expected—it was warm, pleasantly, deliciously warm. My lids fluttered shut as I melted into his touch, my dead body quickening to life at the feel of him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I opened my eyes again, wanting to get lost in his. "I made it."

"Yes, you did."

"Because you did it."

" _We_ did it. We endured and survived together."

"Together. I love the sound of that."

"And I love you." He stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. "So very much."

"As I love you."

Eyes alight, I reached for my husband's face...

...misjudged the distance between us and my newborn strength, and knocked him onto the floor.

"Edward!" I blurred to his side... too fast, evidently... and bumped into him, sending him sailing through the air and through the far wall, leaving a spectacular hole in the shape of his outstretched body. "Oh my god!"

"It's okay, love," he groaned. "I'm all right."

"I am so sorry!" I leapt to my feet. "Let me help you."

"No!" He somehow smiled through the sharpness of his tone. "That is, you can't just rush in."

"But I..." I flopped on a chair by the wall and broke it, tumbling to the floor with a curse. "See? I knew I'd be a clumsy vampire!"

"You're not clumsy, love." He ambled to his feet, sweeping away dirt and wall dust from his clothes. "You're still learning how to..." His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "My god."

"What's wrong?"

"You're..." His mouth moved without sound as his gaze traveled over my body. "You defy description. I mean, you were perfect as a human, but your beauty now... words fail me."

His words brought me to my feet, and I stepped toward him. "Edward..."

"No, Bella. Let me come to you." His hungry gaze pinned me in place. "Please."

I nodded once, holding as still as my quivering body would allow as Edward walked toward me at what felt like agonizingly slow speed. His golden eyes blazed with desire, and knowing I was its sole object made me tingle all over. I raised my hands to cover my blushing cheeks and realized in a flash that there was no need.

I dropped my hands and looked down, causing Edward to double his pace. "What's wrong?"

"I... I just realized I would never blush again." I felt stupid even saying it. "It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, I guess, but I... I know how much you loved that about me."

"I did."

"And now I'm thinking about all the stuff I lost that you loved so much—my blush, my heartbeat, my scent. And I just wonder if you'll miss all that."

"Your scent hasn't changed," he said gently. "If anything, its deeper notes have intensified, cloaking you in a fragrance that positively intoxicates me."

"What about the rest?"

"Well..." His pursed his beautiful lips in thought. "Your heartbeat, though enchantingly melodic, was chiefly a reminder that none of the many perils and threats to your precious existence had stolen you from me. Its absence now is the ultimate proof that you are eternally safe from such danger, which, to put it mildly, is quite a relief.

"As for your blush, I loved it because sometimes it was my only proof of how you felt about me. But now..." He tipped up my chin. "You have completed the transition to become my immortal beloved. What could be a more significant sign of your feelings than that?"

"Edward..."

"I will miss your humanity," he said. "But only insofar as it reminds me of our beginning. Because we have the rest of eternity before us, and our love, my love, will never have an ending. And that is more beautiful than any blush, beat, or bouquet your humanity ever offered."

His words sent a humming wave of desire through my veins, and I licked my lips. "I want to kiss you now."

"Okay."

"But you may end up on the other side of that wall."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

His voice had deepened, and I fought off another shiver. "How do I do this?"

"Just think about what you want to do—the speed, the direction, everything. Crystallize it in your mind then guide your body into doing exactly that."

"Okay."

"And Bella?" I looked up. "I trust you."

The words settled in my heart, making me brave, and I held his gaze. "Be very still."

Recognition flashed in his eyes, and their irises darkened another shade. There was such nuance in their color I was momentarily distracted, fascinated by the sheer depth of feeling I could now decipher with my immortal sight.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

He chuckled. "You know what? Never mind."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you to stop looking at me like that and focus, but I realized I'd rather you do all of this now."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to kiss soon," he murmured. "And now that you don't need to breathe and I can't break you, once I start to kiss you, I don't plan on stopping for a very, very long time."

A surge of longing welled up in me, and my focus on him changed shape. "Me either."

I couldn't say who moved first—maybe we moved together. But in the next instant, Edward's lips were on mine.

And a new age dawned before me.

In my human life, I thought I'd known what kissing Edward was like. I thought I felt how patient he could be, how much love he could convey with the slightest quirk of his lips.

But this... _oh, but this..._

In my immortality, he was everything he wasn't before—his lips were soft and warm, and the epitome of both. At the first brush of his mouth against mine, my body exploded in a cascade of sensation, and the urge to devour him was calmed only by the desire to never stop kissing him.

Not ever. For any reason.

Edward moaned as he kissed me, the sound echoing inside me in sensuous stereo, amplifying my own rising desires. His hands cupped my face as he nipped and teased my lips with maddening patience. I growled in frustration, and Edward chuckled low.

"I won't be rushed, Mrs. Masen," he murmured against my mouth. "Not when I've waited a lifetime to kiss you like this."

His teeth grazed my bottom lip, and something primal flooded my veins. I grabbed Edward's face, and suddenly I was kissing him—slowly, deeply, relentlessly. As I slid my tongue into his mouth, his intoxicating flavor exploded on my tongue, making me high. His name became a chant in my head, and with every beat of my silent heart, I vowed to never ever let him go.

My hands slid into his glorious hair, tugging hard enough to make him hiss through clenched teeth. When his mouth closed, I yanked his head to one side, exposing his neck. I fastened my mouth to the tender spot just beneath his perfect jaw, licking and sucking the fragrant skin.

Edward gripped the back of my head, moaning my name as his fingernails scraped against my scalp. The subtly feral move quickened a deeper desire in me, and the more he scratched, the harder I sucked his neck, and when he pulled my hair, I bit him, breaking the skin.

I gasped and pulled back, horrified by what I'd done. But at the sight of the jagged damage I'd done to his flawless neck, the human instinct to apologize quickly surrendered to an animalistic urge to lick his wounds.

And when I looked up at Edward—his blackened eyes burning with a lust that shook me to my core—all thoughts of retreat disappeared.

"Do it," he groaned, his lips barely moving. "So you can do it again."

My eyes flashed. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

Growling in my throat, I bent to Edward's neck and swirled my tongue around the broken skin. With my tongue, I felt the slashes in his skin sliding back together, mended by my venom. When I opened my eyes again, the skin was as smooth and unblemished as when we'd begun.

The sight of what I'd done made me stare at Edward in wonder. And he was staring at me, his eyes wide and wild, and in a flash I realized something.

Edward had watched decades of sexual decadence through the eyes of his family and had an excessive wealth of knowledge on the subject. But he'd never dreamed he would ever partake in similar delights. Even once we fell in love, until we both committed to my change, he never thought immortal eroticism would ever be possible for him.

Now it was, and despite his telepathic talents, this was all new to him.

New, exciting, and nothing was off limits.

Our eyes met again, and it was as if he'd had the same realization. His eyes had darkened to a shade of black I didn't think was possible, and he shook his head.

"Isabella Cullen..." He licked his lips as his gaze made an achingly deliberate sweep of my body. "The things I'm going to do to you..."

"Don't talk about it." My voice dropped a sultry octave. "Be about it."

"I'm about to be all about it." He snaked his arm around my waist, gripping me tight. "About it, inside it, and all over it."

"Don't take it easy on me."

His eyes flashed. "I wouldn't dare."

And he didn't.

* * *

 **Still love me? I hope so because this story is just getting started!**

 **I don't think I'll see you again before 2017, so I hope 2016 closes on a high note for you and wish you the best in the coming year. And if you're having a hard time and need to talk or vent, send me a PM or find me on Facebook under my real name. Just reach out to someone, please. Don't suffer alone.**

 **Love and light to you, and I'll see you next year! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: A New World

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in the Twiverse. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Happy February! And welcome to all the new readers—good to see you!**

 **All right. Let's catch up with Newborn Bella...**

* * *

 **Chapter 06: A New World**

 **Bella's POV**

Eyelids closed, I laid a hand on my heaving chest out of habit, still surprised not to feel or hear anything there. Though unnecessary, my breath came in weighted gusts, proof of my recent exertions. My limbs were akimbo, strewn across the bed...

No. We weren't on the bed.

We were on the floor now.

Right?

I cracked open one eye, amazed by the immediate clarity of sight, and was stunned to be looking up at a sun-drenched blue sky.

Had the roof caved in?

I sniffed the air, and though I caught the faint smell of sawdust, it was the cool freshness of ocean water that permeated my nostrils.

Huh?

I flipped my hand over to caress the ground—quicker than humanly possible—and discovered that the smooth, wooden planks of the bedroom floor had given way to tiny pieces of rock.

Sand to be exact.

Wait. We were on the beach?

Forcing my attention away from myself, I became aware of a solid presence beneath me...

No, beside me.

Could he be both?

I turned to one side and chuckled internally.

Yes, he was.

Beside me.

Beneath me.

And all over me, just like he promised.

Based on our current position, my legs should have been screaming in agony or simmering with discomfort at the very least. My lips should have been swollen, bruised even, and I was almost positive that one of my arms should have been yanked out of its socket.

No, he'd already put that back.

I rolled my shoulder, satisfied that all was in its proper place, and settled back into my previous state of bliss.

Immortally wedded, thoroughly bedded bliss.

In my human naïveté, I thought I'd known. After the miracle of our honeymoon—the boundaries crossed and beliefs confirmed during those amazing few days at the cottage—I really thought I knew what making love was.

What making love with Edward was.

And to some degree, I did. The sacred give and take, the trust and vulnerability required to achieve the ultimate in physical pleasure... I did know something about that.

But after this... after what I'd experienced on this side of eternity... one thing was perfectly clear:

I hadn't known a damn thing.

What we shared now... it was greater than the lack of physical boundaries, greater than the freedom of new possibilities.

(Not to say that these possibilities weren't amazing. I mean, somehow we'd ended up naked on the beach entangled in a position I couldn't describe if I wanted to.)

But the nuances of us, the subtle delights I could not have predicted... those were what truly stole my needless breath and left me in awe,

Like, for example, the benefits of my new body.

I knew I would have supernatural senses, knew I would able to hear and see and smell over much longer distances. I knew my sense of taste, though mostly useless, would be amplified, and expected my sense of touch to change.

But nothing could have prepared me for how my heightened senses have changed the experience of making love with Edward: how every movement and sound was a symphony, shaping and remaking me over and over again.

His touch... the very act of him touching me... was erotic enough to bring unsheddable tears to my eyes every time it happened. His curved hand coasting along the slope of my hip, the tip of his finger tracing a delicate path across my collarbone, his smooth nails digging into my back...

"Bella?"

Another thing: his voice could make me come on demand, and I groaned at the sound of it. "Hmm?"

"Are you..." He inhaled deeply through his nose, chuckling darkly. "Never mind."

"What?"

"I was going to ask if you were ready to see the family." He slid his hands between my thighs, parting them gently as his mouth brushed against mine. "But I already smell the answer."

I arched beneath him, fisting my hands in his hair. "Is that so?"

"Yes." He dragged out the word, hooking my leg in the crook of his elbow. "So they'll just have to wait."

"Sucks to be them."

Edward's hungry gaze bore into mine, and I was once again transfixed by its color. What once appeared black to my human eyes was actually a kaleidoscope of shades of which black was only one. I wanted to get lost in those colors, to feel them wash over my skin like a rainbow of diamonds...

"Bella?"

I blinked. "Yes?"

He smiled against my lips. "Stay with me."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I love your fascination with me and assure you the feeling is mutual."

I bit my bottom lip as his palms ghosted over my breasts. "Is it?"

"Yes." He rolled his thumbs over their sensitive tips. "I am positively addicted to you."

"Mmm..." I closed my eyes to revel in the sensation of his hands on my flesh. "Good thing I'm exactly your brand of heroin."

His gaze darkened another two shades as he met mine once more. "God, I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Remember our past." He slid one hand between us, preparing the sacred way. "It does something to me."

"Being with you always does something to me." I cupped his face. "From the very first moment I saw you."

"And you unraveled my entire existence in an instant, changing me from the inside out." He slipped inside me, moaning on a needy exhale. "Please don't ever stop."

"I will never stop. And right now..." I fastened my hands around his neck as we locked eyes. "You'd better not."

And to our mutual delight, Edward didn't stop for a long, long time.

— **SP2: EW—**

After another two days at play, Edward and I came up for air so I could debrief with the family. Though unsure of the current state of the house, Carlisle sent Edward a mental note that we should all meet further down the beach.

Guess we'd made a mess of things.

But actually getting dressed seemed to pose a bit of a challenge for Edward and me. Someone had the foresight to leave a stocked suitcase on a rock near the site of our last tryst—thank you, Alice—but before we put on clothes, we needed to bathe. And the moment I saw Edward dripping wet in the ocean...

Yeah, another six hours went by.

Or was it ten?

Anyway, we finally made our way to where the rest the Cullens awaited on the other side of the mountain. And the moment our family came into view, I felt as if I might faint with joy. The love in their eyes was bright and obvious, and I could practically feel it when they hugged me.

Especially Jasper.

"I could never properly know you before." His drawl was smooth and more pronounced to my immortal ears. "And I look forward to doing so now."

"But first, a round of applause." Emmett stepped forward, clapping and whistling. "I saw what you did to the house. Niiiice!"

I gaped at Esme. "What did we do?"

She smiled. "Nothing a good contractor..."

"...and a few million dollars..." Rosalie added.

"...can't fix." Esme raised her eyebrows at Rosalie pointedly. "And it wouldn't be the first time."

Rosalie pointed in the direction of the house. "They did much worse damage than we did!"

"Really?" Edward asked, his glee unmistakable. "Interesting."

"Yeah, it is!" Emmett wrapped his arm around Edward's neck. "You've gotta show me how you took out the south wall. Because I know it was reinforced."

Edward chuckled, and I couldn't even pretend to be embarrassed as he nodded. "Someday."

"But not right now." Carlisle stepped forward. "We first have some business to attend to."

My smile faded. "What kind of business?"

Edward stared at Carlisle but addressed me. "He wants to test your memory."

"But I remember all the important things," I told Carlisle. "Your names, my name, Edward's favorite place to be kis..."

Rosalie covered her ears and sang loud and off-key. "Please don't finish that sentence."

"I'm sure you do." Carlisle smiled. "But I've never witnessed the change of someone who not only chose immortality but also has positive associations with her human life. I'd like to see the impact of those factors on your memory, if you wouldn't mind indulging me."

"You said this wouldn't take long," I muttered into Edward's ear.

"It won't, love." He stroked my arms with feather-light touches. "I promise."

The innocent contact made me shiver, and I wriggled closer to him. "But I wasn't done with you yet."

"Nor I you." Edward slid his hands around my shoulders and down my back. "Not by a long shot."

"Then can't we get out of here?" I nuzzled his nose. "It's not like they could catch me if I ran."

"True," he whispered against my mouth. "But you do realize they can hear you, right?"

"Yes." I nipped his bottom lip. "But I prefer talking about people behind their backs to their faces."

Emmett chuckled. "You really need this pop quiz that bad, Carlisle?"

"I'm afraid I do." He palmed the back of his neck. "But it won't take long."

"Okay." I couldn't fully stop my pout as I plopped onto Edward's knee. "I'll answer your questions."

Carlisle bowed. "Thank you, Bella."

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I arched and squirmed in his lap, eliciting a groan from us both, and Esme cleared her throat. "Perhaps you shouldn't sit together."

I opened one eye, still rolling my hips atop my husband. "What?"

"Maybe you and Edward should separate. Just until Carlisle's finished," she added quickly.

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Okay." I closed my eyes, focused on Esme's suggestion, and soon found myself on a felled log some 30 feet away. "I'm sorry," I told Edward.

"Don't be." He adjusted himself rather indiscreetly. "The sooner you're done..."

My voice deepened. "The sooner we can finish."

"Then let's begin," Carlisle said loudly, eliciting a chuckle from Emmett. "Isabella, where were you born?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Who was your biology teacher?"

"In Phoenix, Ms. Cardell. In Forks, Mr. Varner. And for all eternity." I stared at my husband. "Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Edward chuckled. "And I give extra credit."

"Do you grade on a curve?"

"I plan to do all kinds of things on your curves..."

"Next one!" Carlisle cut in. "What's your youngest sister's name?"

"Trick question. I was an only child as a human. But I'm younger than both Alice and Rosalie."

"But you look older," Rosalie said.

I snorted. "You wish."

Carlisle chuckled. "Why did you separate Alice and Jasper in Phoenix?"

My face immediately fell, and Edward blurred to my side as he glared at his father. "Why would you ask her that?"

"I had to."

Edward growled. "I thought the idea was to focus on the positive."

"I never said that," Carlisle said. "But it is critical to test her ability to retain good memories as well as the unpleasant ones."

"It's okay." I caressed Edward's hand where it rested on my shoulder. "It's all in the past, right?"

He didn't disagree, but the tension in his body remained.

"Here." I patted the spot on the ground beside me. "Hold my hand."

Edward finally met my eyes, and I felt him relax. He kissed the back of my hand as he dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Don't be." He waved him off. "I would feel the same way if it were Esme."

"We all would," Emmett said, inching closer to Rosalie.

It was then I realized Alice hadn't said a word since Edward and I arrived. Could she have seen this question coming and felt guilty about letting me escape? Or maybe she was fielding Jasper's emotions and hoping he would be all right?

There were so many possibilities, but I couldn't focus on them now, not with Carlisle's question still hanging out there.

"I left Jasper and Alice," I said slowly. "Because James lied about kidnapping Renee and told me to come face him alone."

"Correct," Carlisle said. "What happened in the forest between you and Edward after your birthday?"

Edward's grip tightened, and I caressed the back of his hand. "We had an argument that led to me breaking up with him for trying to leave me."

"But we survived," he murmured.

"Yes." I met his eyes. "We survived."

Carlisle quizzed me about everything from my address in Forks to the color of my high school graduation dress. The answers came quickly—if not always easily—and it seemed my memory had survived the transition completely intact.

"What's the significance of your tattoo?" Carlisle asked.

"Well..." I grinned down at Edward. "My tattoo is a symbol of my... No!" With a sharp gasp, I yanked down my creamy linen pants and underwear and gaped at my bare right hip. "It's gone!"

Rosalie covered Emmett's eyes as Edward shook his head. "Wow, it is gone. Guess I didn't notice before now."

I couldn't stop the stinging in my eyes. "I forgot that it wouldn't last."

"But it will last. Because it was just the symbol of the decision you brought to immortal life, a decision that gave us each other forever." He cupped my cheeks. "And given the choice of the tattoo or an immortal you, I'd rather have you."

His words settled the tempest in my heart, and I rested my forehead against his. "Thank you."

"I think those are enough questions for now." Carlisle clicked his pen and stuck it in his pocket. "Thank you for indulging me, Isabella."

"You're welcome."

Carlisle glanced at Esme, and she nodded. "I, uh... I'll come back to see you later, after you've fed, that is."

At the mention of the f-word, it was as if a switch flipped inside my mind. And every thought previously consumed with Edward transferred its focus to blood.

Blood, blood, and more blood.

Rosalie chuckled. "I think she agrees."

"Good thing we were prepared," Jasper said. "I'll go get her dinner."

I scraped at my suddenly inflamed throat, wanting to rip it from my body. "Edward..."

"It's okay, love." He encircled my wrist with tight fists, a more symbolic than effective attempt at reining me in. "Just hold on."

"Guess you were too busy destroying the house to eat," Emmett said. "Well done."

Edward turned to reply to Emmett, and while he was distracted, an animalistic aroma... a wild feline... hit my nose. With a growl, I leapt from Edward's arms, sprinted in the direction of that mouth-watering scent, and within seconds tackled Jasper and my meal to the ground.

With a careless toss, I flung Jasper into the trees and tore into the big cat's neck in one sloppy motion, drinking from his slumped body in long, deep drags. As the warm blood flooded my tongue, a primal satisfaction quickened my veins, and I wrapped my arms around the jaguar, afraid someone might take it before I'd had my fill.

And I would kill them if they tried.

When at last the fire in my throat cooled to embers, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. As I looked up, I found Jasper standing over me, covered in dirt and leaves.

"I guess you were thirsty." He extended a friendly hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Oh my god..." He was a mess. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about my clothes." He plucked a branch out of his hair. "You just cost me a hundred bucks."

"What do you..." A sudden memory of Emmett and Jasper right before the graduation party came to mind. "Oh, right. The bet."

"It's my fault." Jasper chuckled as he escorted me down the mountain. "Emmett suggested I serve your first meal, and I should have known he was up to something."

"That's okay. I'll beat him in arm wrestling before the week is over.

We headed back toward the spot where I'd left the family but only Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were there.

"How was your first feed?" Esme asked.

"Sloppy." I glanced at Jasper who was washing his face in the water. "But satisfying."

"Good." She glanced back at Carlisle. "That's good to hear."

Edward stood to one side with Carlisle, and I noticed they weren't speaking aloud. Edward's brows were deeply furrowed, and his father's expression wasn't any more serene.

"What's going on?" I blurred to their side. "And don't tell me it's nothing."

"Something has happened," Edward said. "Something we didn't expect."

My heart sank. "Is it Charlie?"

"No, Bella. Charlie's fine." Carlisle glanced at Edward. "It's something else."

"What?" I asked.

But as Edward parted his lips to answer, a different scent flooded my nostrils. I didn't recognize it at first, having never smelled it with the benefit of immortality. But something about it made me turn around, bracing myself as I did so.

And when I came face-to-face with the unexpected development, my proverbial hackles rose instantly.

"Aro," I hissed.

* * *

 **Well, we couldn't enjoy our immortality without him, now could we?**

 **See you in a few weeks! XOXO**


	7. End Note

**Hey, y'all...**

 **Well, it's truth time.**

 **When I posted Chapter One of this story, I did so on a night last fall when the political climate in our country had caused a sudden and shocking emotional rift between a dear friend and me. The rift was brief and is now water under the bridge, but at the time, with so much negativity and vitriol everywhere, I needed something positive to focus on. So I posted Chapter One of "Eternity's Wish" to make myself feel better.**

 **And it did... for a minute.**

 **At the time, I'd had three chapters of this story completely written. The idea all along had been to post Chapter One only after the entire story was written, but with a few chapters already done, I thought I could at least stay ahead and never get to the point where I'd need to update but didn't have anything written.**

 **But I haven't been able to do that because the plot of this story is... elusive at best.**

 **I don't do sequels in my Original Fiction, and with the exception of the "Black Ice" saga—for which I pretty much have all three parts planned out—I don't usually do them in my fanfiction either. But when "Serenity's Prayer" ended, I wanted to show Bella as a vampire, felt I owed that to my readers, and was stoked to tackle that challenge in a sequel.**

 **But I made that promise four years ago—an eternity in the fandom—and in the interim, I've had many ideas for this story, but none strong enough to serve as a proper anchor/overall arc. Even with Aro showing up at the end of the last chapter, for example, that idea was a last-minute audible because the idea before it didn't work/make sense. And even the idea with Aro is nebulous at best.**

 **Wanna hear it? Okay!**

 _ **Aro arrives on Isle Esme because Demetri has lost track of Bella. Turns out that after Bella became a vampire, no one's gifts work on her anymore, not even Alice's or Jasper's. This unprecedented development makes Aro nervous—with Bella wanting to keep her human family in her immortal life, Aro can't allow her that freedom without always knowing where she is. The idea, then, is that Aro wants Bella to prove sooner than later that she can keep Charlie in her life without revealing her new immortal nature.**_

 _ **So Aro tells Bella to go see her father on Thanksgiving—which is only a few short months after her change—and he will visit as Carlisle's doctor friend again, observing the entire affair. And if Aro is satisfied that Bella (and her immortal makeup courtesy of Rosalie/Edward) can fool Charlie, then Aro will allow Bella access to her human family. If not, then Bella has to stay in Volterra until Charlie and Madeleine die.**_

 **A tad morbid but believable, right? Okay.**

 **But with that arc, I'd then have to decide how the scent of human blood would affect Vampire Bella—because it makes** **zero sense** **to me that in BD, she was able to consume it without a problem after all the trouble she had with it as a human—and I couldn't settle on any ideas that really worked. Because she's going to be around humans and able to smell their blood like every other vampire can; wouldn't that affect her somehow? And assuming I did discover a logical issue for her to have with the scent of human blood, I would then have to find a way to overcome that issue, which would involve her "testing" the solution with actual humans. How would that work? Where could they do this without risking the humans or exposure?**

 **Afterwards, I would then have to decide what exactly would happen at Thanksgiving dinner. Would Bella fool Charlie and Madeleine? Would Aro try to sabotage the dinner just to get Bella in Volterra and Edward in the process? And how would any of that work?**

 **Now I'm also assuming the Quileutes show up at dinner... because why wouldn't they? And despite everyone playing nice at Charlie's wedding at the end of SP, the tribe would be ten types of pissed that Bella is a vampire and undoubtedly try to start some ish. But with Aro also there, that would create a completely different kind of tension in the house. But what kind? And to what ultimate end? What is the ultimate point of "Eternity's Wish"?**

 **It turns out that I don't have a proper answer for that question.**

 **I mean, everything that happened in "Serenity's Prayer" came from a natural place of unresolved tension/discord based on the issues at the end of "Twilight" and the very beginning of "New Moon." With all those problems solved in SP, I would essentially have to create and solve new problems. And I haven't been able to do either successfully. I owe you all better than half-baked ideas and possible plots, had totally planned to deliver better than that.**

 **But I must admit I cannot. And honestly don't know if I ever could have.** **So out of respect for "Serenity's Prayer" and all of you who loved it so much, I am not continuing "Eternity's Wish." I just... it's the only proper decision I can make.**

 **But I will not be pulling this story or leaving the fandom. In fact, I have a THIRD AU New Moon story I am ITCHING to share with you. It's about 80% complete, and I want to finish it up so I can post Chapter One sometime in April. But I can't do that with this incomplete, problematic story looming over my head.**

 **So I'm cutting bait.**

 **I SINCERELY thank all of you who showed up here willing to give "Eternity's Wish" a fair chance. And I also respect the reluctance of those who loved SP and wanted to preserve the sense of closure they found at its end rather than chance this sequel. Though I so wanted to keep my promise to deliver an exciting and worthy sequel, I am no longer able to do so (if I ever was).**

 **I hope you can understand and respect that decision.**

 **Thanks... and I'll (hopefully) see you soon. XOXO**


End file.
